It is a known practice to create documents such as test instructions and log templates (DMR) using, for example, a word processing program such as WORD, FrameMaker or the like and to release and archive said documents by means of an electronic document management system. The test instructions and log templates are then made available in paper form to the reviewers for the respective customer order (DMR). In the subsequent system test only the relevant parts of the test instruction are performed and the results recorded in the log. After the conclusion of the review of the completed test log, said test log, supplemented by further paper documents, is scanned in and archived in the electronic document management system.
A general description of a document system based on an infrastructure for implementing integrated archive, document and content management services can be found in the article “Dokumentenverwaltung & Wissensmanagement für Hochschulen” (meaning: “Document management & knowledge management for universities”) by Wiechmann, Zahlten and Mayerl, IBM Content Manager V8.2, published in September 2003.